Nice To Meet Ya
by the-type-a
Summary: A little one shot based off Niall Horan’s song Nice to Meet Ya. I added a few details and an extra scene to make it fit with the characters, hope you like it!


Courtney woke up to the sound of car horns and yelling outside. She groaned and steered in the bed she was laying in. The ruckus outside was only getting worse, sighing she woke herself up. Her eyes adjusted to the unfamiliar room she was in, where in the world was she?

She checked the time on the alarm beside her, 6am. She felt a little relieved knowing she had enough time to get to Bridgette's house. Today was her best friends wedding and they had all celebrated last night, a little too much now that she thought about it. Who knew a night of partying would result in her getting a hotel room.

She turned over when she noticed another person in bed with her. Her eyes widened as the events from the night before flooded her memory; the bar, the flirting, the one night stand with this stranger in _his_ apartment. Courtney quickly got her belongings and scrambled out of the bed. She dressed herself as she walked towards the front door, hopping on one foot to get her heel on.

Once outside she ran towards a cab across the street. She told the driver Bridgette's address and to step on it, seconds later she was gone.

—

Duncan stretched in his sleep, swinging his arm over to the left side of his bed. He grumpily got up once he noticed the spot, which was supposed to be occupied by a radiant brunette woman, was empty. Getting up he heard some footsteps and the door slam shut. Duncan searched around the room picking up his boxers before slipping them on. He lifted one of his shirts up and felt something slip beneath it. Crouching down he picked up a cell phone, but it wasn't his. "Shit." He mumbled to himself as he hurried over to his window, maybe he could catch her in time.

It was too late, he watched as a cab pulled out from across the street and a streak of brown hair to confirm it was her. Duncan sighed, "She's not very good at this. She left her phone."

—

**24 Hours Earlier**

Duncan left his apartment on a mission. Today was Geoff's bachelor party and being the best man, it needed to go perfectly. The only thing that pissed him off was the fact that Romeo and Juliet, Geoff and his fiancé Bridgette, wanted to meet up after their festivities. He didn't get it, but those too were inseparable and if that's what his best friend wanted to do then that's what he would get.

He made his way down the street thinking about all the trouble they would get in tonight. A smirk appeared on his face as he thought about all the ladies he'd have a chance with, and if he was lucky enough, take home.

**_I like the way you talk, I like the things you wear_**

**_I want your number tattooed on my arm in ink, I swear_**

**_'Cause when the morning comes, I know you won't be there_**

**_Every time I turn around, you disappear_**

With this on his mind Duncan made sure to give a little wink or grin to women on the street he passed. Not in a weird and creepy way, but they were looking at him too, so why not return the favor?

Although he wanted to chat up with some of them he knew he had no time. Duncan needed to get to the tailor for a blazer. Trent had arranged a little something for Geoff and insisted that the boys dress their best. A blazer was all he was gonna get from Duncan so he made sure to book an appointment.

**_I wanna blow your mind, just come with me, I swear_**

**_I'm gonna take you somewhere warm, you know j'adore la mer_**

**_'Cause when the morning comes, I know you won't be there_**

**_Every time I turn around, you disappear_**

Duncan was almost to his destination when he felt a drop on his shoulder. He looked up and noticed dark clouds forming. He shrugged it off and pulled out his sunglasses, a little rain never hurt anyone.

It wasn't too bad, just a drizzle. He got weird looks from the older crowd because of the sunglasses but once the rain cleared up the sun was beaming from the sunset. Look who came prepared he thought to himself.

**_Nice to meet ya, what's your name?_**

**_Let me treat ya to a drink_**

Making a few more turns he was finally at the tailors. He pushed himself in and waited at the front before an older man came out with some measuring tape. Duncan was growing impatient as he stood there with his arms extended, "Do you have to work so slow? I have somewhere to be."

The man ignored him, instructions from Trent, as he grabbed a black blazer from the racks. Duncan slipped his arms into it and was surprised it fit right. He checked himself in the mirror before nodding in approval and proceeded to check out.

**_I like the way you talk, I like the things you wear_**

**_I want your number tattooed on my arm in ink, I swear_**

**_'Cause when the morning comes, I know you won't be there_**

**_Every time I turn around, you disappear_**

Duncan sent a text to the boys and let them know where to meet up. DJ was the first to arrive, followed by Alejandro, then Trent and Geoff. "Alright let's get this night started!" They all high-fived and made their way through various clubs and bars.

All the boys were drunk and partying to no end, except for Duncan. Sure he was having a great time but no women were catching his interest. They were all too easy practically jumping on him. He needed something more, a challenge maybe.

Somehow they managed to get to a high end bar that Trent had made special accommodations for. They stepped through a narrow doorway which led to a dim lite bar. It was surprisingly packed and had various lounge areas around it.

They all gathered around one end of the bar when Duncan saw her. A woman dressed in a silver dress that hugged her thighs came from around the corner. She had beautiful brown hair, eyes so dark that they completely hypnotized you, and her figure was to die for. Duncan had to make a move.

**_One minute, you're there, the next one, you're gone_**

**_Been waiting for you all night, so come on_**

**_You know what I need, you know what I want_**

**_You know what I need now, you know what I need now_**

He was surprised when she made her way over. He watched as she called for the bartender to make her a drink before she turned her head to look right at him, "Can I help you?" Damn, even her voice turned him on. He smirked at her as he extended his hand out, "Nice to meet ya, names Duncan." She eyed him and his hand before extending the favor, "Hello, Duncan."

The bartender came back with her drink of choice. "What's your name Princess?" She rolled her eyes before finishing up her drink. "It's Courtney." "I'll cover your next drink." Courtney shook her head, "No, thank you. I'm actually here with friends." Duncan nodded, she clearly wasn't interested.

He excused himself and turned to his group behind him. They were just about to take some finishing shots before heading home. "Cheers to Geoff and for an awesome wedding tomorrow!" DJ raised his shot up and the boys followed. Duncan downed his whiskey and turned around to find a napkin with Courtney's name and phone number.

Alejandro gave him a pat on the back as he witnessed the encounter, "Go call her amigo." Duncan took his phone out and sent her a message. Not long after he and Courtney were heading to his apartment.

**_Nice to meet ya, what's your name?_**

**_Let me treat ya to a drink_**

**_Nice to meet ya_**

**_Where ya been?_**

**_Let me treat ya_**

**_To a drink_**

**_Nice to meet ya_**

**_—_**

**Present time**

Duncan was over at Geoff's getting ready to head to the ceremony. All the guys were asking him about his night and about the woman he took home. "So what's her name? Tell us about her man!" Trent and Alejandro nudged Duncan on. "Well—" he was interrupted by a phone ringing.

He went through his pockets and realized it was Courtney's, he had no idea why he brought it. "Is that her?" DJ asked. "I dunno man, she forgot her phone. Should I answer it?" He showed them the phone and the caller ID which read "Bridgette". "Answer it, it could be her looking for the phone." DJ insisted. "Wait, bro. Is that my Bridge?" Duncan shook his head at Geoff. If it was his fiancé they would have certainly seen each other at the bar last night. "Geoff, Bridgette is not the only Bridgette in the world." Duncan said as he hit the accept button and put it on speaker before hearing Geoff mumble, "She is to me."

"Yo, Duncan here." There was no response, he was about to hang up when he heard, "Duncan? As in my Geoffy's best man?" He heard a "What?!" From the background. "Bridge, is that you?" Geoff asked taking the phone from Duncan. "Geoff! I'm calling Courtney's phone. She can't find it." Everyone was confused. "Courtney's phone? Duncan how do— oh my God!" Duncan groaned as he snatched the phone from Geoff's hand.

"Geoff will you shut the fuck up before I knock you out." Duncan was about to ask Bridgette why she was with Courtney when Geoff beat him to it. "Bro, that's Bridgette's maid of honor! This is priceless!" The boys were in shock and wondering how in the world that even happened. Duncan almost forgot he was on the phone until he heard her. "Duncan? It's Courtney. I demand for my phone back right now."

He could hear the disbelief in her voice. But he was gonna use this to his advantage, why wouldn't he? They did have an amazing night so what was the harm? "Hey Princess. I'll make sure your phone is safe and return it tonight." She began to protest saying she needed her phone this instant, "Awe what's the matter? It's not like we won't be with each other tonight anyway."

The line went silent for a minute. Duncan was wondering what was going through her head, hopefully she would just agree. "Fine. But if you do anything to my phone you are responsible for getting me a new one!" He could hear the frustration in her voice, he loved it.

"Don't worry Princess. It's in great hands. Oh! And this time, let me treat ya to a drink."


End file.
